A Path Between the Stars
by Emerald S. Sparrow
Summary: Sarah unknowingly summons Jareth, and the Goblin King is much obliged to fulfill the wishes she very knowingly made.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you recognize from _Labyrinth_, and I am making no profit from this!

Author's Notes: _Just a little _Labyrinth_ candy bar! It's my first _Labyrinth_ fic, just a little one-shot, and I'm nervous about it. But when the smutty plot bunny bit me, I had to write it. Besides, don't we all love a naughty Jareth? Yum. Enjoy!_

J~S~J~S

Warmth suddenly flooded her, making her sigh in response. A heavy weight settled over her, and she wondered if she'd forgotten to let Gawain, her new puppy, out of her room the previous night. When she opened her eyes slowly, she was startled at what she found.

Jareth was above her. His palms rested on either side of her head, trapping her between his leanly muscled arms. She could feel his body pressed against hers, only the blanket separating their bodies. From the looks of it, he was naked. And wouldn't it figure he would come on the bloody hottest night England had ever seen, when she'd decided to go without a nightshirt. She didn't think, if he pursued the burning lust in his eyes, that the thin scrap of her panties would make any difference.

"Is this a dream?" she asked him, hardly daring to breathe. She didn't want to feel her chest expand into his. She attempted to move her hands down to clutch the blanket around her shoulders, but in one quick move Jareth grabbed her wrists and held them pinned above her head.

"You've dreamt about me before, then," Jareth surmised, a smug smirk on his beautiful Fae face. He was still holding himself off her, their lower bodies not touching at all, but she could feel his heat sear her.

"Mostly nightmares," Sarah answered, giving him her dirtiest look, thrusting her chin up at him defiantly.

"Come, Sarah. You must know it is useless to lie to me." Jareth dipped his head down, and his lips ghosted over her earlobe when he whispered, "I can smell your desire."

"You cannot!" She bucked underneath him, thrashing wildly, but Jareth only laughed low in his throat, part-amused and fully aroused.

"Give in to me, Sarah. I will give you all that you desire." His lips ghosted across her cheek, her jaw. He breathed into her mouth seconds before taking her lips in a bruising kiss, angling his head so he could taste her most thoroughly.

She thrashed again, and the heavy, hard length of him jutted into her hip. She gasped into his mouth, going still beneath him. She was suddenly kissing him back, giving as much as she received, kissing him in a way she'd never kissed another man. But Jareth wasn't just another man; he was the Goblin King, her unfortunate obsession since she'd been a young teenager. If things had been different, if he hadn't taken Toby, she might have given into him – feared him, loved him, did as he said. She'd been dreaming since that fateful night she'd rejected him of what could have been. Now she knew.

Sensing her capitulation, reveling in it, he released her wrists, and she immediately shoved her hands through his long hair, tangling her fingers in it. She tugged at the silky mass as she kissed him, as their tongues waged an arduous battle. Jareth gathered her in his arms, holding her so tightly to him she thought she would never get the imprint of him out of her skin.

Deciding it would be best to at least attempt to protest, she jerked at his hair, and his lips released hers, his head pulling back so he could gaze down at her.

"Why are you here? Have you taken Toby?" She eyed him suspiciously, her fingers holding tightly onto his head.

"Your brother is quite well." His arms slid out from underneath her, and he braced himself on the bed again as he stared down at her. "I am here, Sarah… because you summoned me."

She scoffed at him, her fingers curling around the blanket to hold it tight over her breasts. "Too much time down in that Labyrinth, Jareth, and you've become delusional."

"Ah, if only it were that simple, Sweet." He tilted his head, regarding her steadily with those mixed eyes. "What is tomorrow?" he asked her, one brow raised almost condescendingly.

Sarah frowned up at him, but then her eyes widened. "My birthday. What has this got to do with my birthday?"

"It has everything to do with it, because it propelled you to make a wish. Did you not know, Sarah, that the Fae are beings who must grant wishes?" He dipped his head down once more, and his lips trailed across her neck as he spoke. "If a mortal knows us by name, they are enabled to summon us and we must grant them a wish. Did you not make a wish tonight to have me here?" He nibbled on the tender skin of her throat.

"This is lunacy, Jareth. So maybe I did tease my roommate that I wouldn't mind having the Goblin King give me a birthday to remember. But I didn't summon you." Even as she said the words, she tilted her head to the side to give him better access. _Traitor_, she thought at her mutinous body.

"Your words, which I heard so clearly in my realm, were, 'I wish Jareth the Goblin King would come to me and claim me.'" Jareth breathed the words against her collarbone. He settled himself between her thighs, and his hands came up to remove hers from the blanket covering her body.

Sarah blushed and fought him for control over the blanket. It was a short-lived battle that he won easily, jerking the quilt from her hands and lowering it to rest beneath her breasts. His eyes darkened, and in that moment, he seemed very dangerous to her. Perhaps the most dangerous she'd ever seen him, but that probably had to do with the fact that she was naked and therefore vulnerable in front of him.

"I am here to grant your wish, Sarah." He pressed open-mouthed kisses to the valley between her breasts, and it was all Sarah could do not to arch against him.

Of course he would rise to the occasion. Quite literally, if the steel length of him resting ever so close to her core was any indication.

"I am surprised you came," she said breathlessly, lifting her head slightly to watch him trail kisses back up to her collarbone. The man was pure temptation. She barely had any fight in her left…

"Why? Because you rejected me? Played me for a fool in my own labyrinth?" He raised his head, his lips full and wet from the attention he'd been showing her body. "There will be no more rejection, Sarah. You summoned me, made quite a distinct wish, and I am here to fulfill it."

Before she had time to make any kind of reply – and she had been so close to apologizing to him for what she'd done, which grated on her nerves – he cupped her breasts and bent his head to them. One of her hardened nipples disappeared into the wet, hot cavern of his mouth, and in that moment, she was completely lost.

Her head fell back and her hands tangled in his hair once more, cradling his head to her as he worshiped her with his mouth and hands. He laved her aureole like a great big cat as his hands kneaded slowly, building a fire in her she was afraid would burn out of control. He dragged his teeth across her nipple and she moaned low in her throat, her eyes screwing shut.

"Jareth," she called his name softly, opening her eyes to look down at him.

His head came up ever so slowly, and he must have seen the complete surrender in her eyes, for he smiled – a feral smile, a triumphant smile. He lifted off of her gracefully, and she noticed with heavy lids and a gasp of breath that he really _was_ naked. Her eyes feasted on his body, leanly muscled, gleaming pale in the moonlight trickling in from her bedroom window. He was, quite simply, perfection.

He snatched the edge of the blanket and ripped it off her body. It fell to the floor in a rush, and she laid there bare before him, all except for the panties, which she had a feeling would be dealt with more efficiently than the covers had been.

Jareth stood there at the end of her bed, his eyes traveling up and down her trembling body, taking in her heaving chest, her slightly parted legs. That same feral smile was on his face, his mismatched eyes sparkling at her. She knew he'd waited for this, and as much as she'd been dreaming about it, she was slightly anxious that she'd given him such power with her words. She tried to calm her erratic breathing, control her pounding heartbeat, but his hands wrapped around her ankles and pulled her roughly down to the end of the bed. He knelt between her thighs, hanging off the edge as they were, and cupped the back of her knees to pull her even closer.

A whimper came from her throat as he licked his way up the insides of her thighs; her hands fisted in the bed sheets next to her hips. She gasped as his teeth closed around the elastic band of her panties, and he started to remove them with only his lips and teeth.

"Oh, Jareth," she whispered, aching for him. When the sheer fabric bunched at the back of her knees, Jareth sat back on his heels and ripped them the rest of the way down her legs, leaving them discarded on the floor. He rubbed his hands up and down her thighs, watching her watch him.

"Your dreams, Sarah… tell me them. I'll give them to you. You know that I can." The tip of his forefinger slipped down her wet cleft, causing her to cry out and reach for him blindly. He grabbed her wrists in his hands and pinned them back beside her hips, leaning over her lower body. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, then traced down her abdomen, ending with a nip to the thin skin at the joining of her hip and thigh.

"Touch me, please," she whimpered, lifting her lower body, seeking more contact from his mouth.

"Where?" he growled against her skin, nuzzling her pubic bone.

"Anywhere. Everywhere!" The words were shouted breathlessly. She turned her head to press her cheek to the bed, embarrassed at how much she wanted him.

He chuckled darkly before sliding his tongue in between her nether lips, one long lick, sampling her taste. She moaned low in her throat, and her calves tightened around his ribcage. Jareth slipped her knees to rest over his shoulders, opening her even more to his intimate exploration. He slid his tongue up her cleft once more, and his tongue found and circled her clit. A scream tore from Sarah's throat, urging him on. He pressed a finger to her entrance, and a moan escaped him at how tight she was. He eased his finger in and out of her, all the while caressing her nub with his tongue. She made a restless sound, tightening her leg around his torso. Jareth took great pleasure in inserting a second finger and pumping them steadily into her core, upping the pace as he began to suck furiously at her clit. He was relentless, unmerciful, and within moments Sarah moaned his name low in her throat as she came. He drank greedily at her taste, savoring the flavor on his tongue.

He fed on her until she was breathing more calmly, and then jerked her all of the way off the bed and stood tall before her. His heavy cock bobbed in front of her beautiful flushed face, and she breathed shallowly, watching him with hooded eyes. He palmed himself, pleased when her eyes widened and she licked her lips.

"Was this not part of your wish, Sarah? Your dreams? To make the Goblin King weak with your ministrations?" His hand reached out to cup her cheek, his thumb caressing her cheekbone ever so softly. He slowly drew her toward him, a smirk on his face as he watched her swallow convulsively.

Sarah's gaze collided with his. He'd never seen anything more beautiful, human or Fae, than Sarah on her knees before him, looking like a starved kitten. Her long black hair spilled over her shoulders, hiding her breasts from view. He thought to push it back, but then decided he would enjoy the feel of the silky tresses against his cock as she attended to him.

"Come, Sarah. You've had me at your mercy before, though admittedly not so intimately; have you not craved to have me there again?" He wrapped her hair around his fists, pulling her ever closer to him.

Something wild in Sarah broke free. No one could stand up to the pressure of Jareth's heated gaze and his delicious words. Most certainly no one could resist the lure of his rock hard arousal standing out eagerly. She wrapped her hand around said arousal, and felt him tremble. She smiled wickedly, reminiscent of his own feral smile when he'd had her at his mercy. She kept her gaze locked with his as her lips slid around the extra sensitive tip of him, reveling in the feel of his hands clenching tightly at her hair. She applied a gentle, teasing suction just at his tip, and he gritted his teeth against the incredible sensation.

It dawned on him, as she teased him with her mouth, that she'd done this before. He'd never felt as violent as he did in that moment, not even when she'd won their skirmish in his labyrinth. He wanted to capture the man she'd welcomed into her body and use ruthless Fae torture tactics on him for even daring to go near his Sarah. He should've watched her more carefully, but as she'd grown into a startlingly beautiful woman, he'd been unable to bear the sight of her. A fierce possessiveness engulfed him so entirely he had to control his powers from erupting unbidden.

A dangerous growl escaped him and his hands tightened in her hair. He eased her off him, wrenching her up to stand.

"But, I didn't get to-" Sarah's frantic words were cut off as he lifted her and dropped her back onto the bed. "Jareth?" she questioned, her eyes wide as she took in his darkly glittering eyes, his rigid stance.

Jareth placed his hands and knees on the bed, and prowled up along her body. "Do you fear me, Sarah?"

A shiver ran down her spine. She gulped delicately and decided it was best to appease him. In that moment, she did fear him. "Yes."

"Do you love me?" He locked his ankles in between hers and used them to pry her legs apart, then settled himself between her thighs. His hands captured her wrists and raised them high above her head, causing her breasts to jut out toward him. Unable to resist, he dipped his head and captured one of her dusky rose nipples into the warmth of his mouth, sucking so fiercely she screamed. The head of his cock probed her heated opening, and her eyes rolled back into her head. He took her lips in a rough kiss, plundering her mouth. "Do you love me, Sarah?" he asked once more, nibbling her chin.

"Yes," she moaned, her hips arching up in an attempt to draw him into her.

He held himself away from her, and his head lifted so that he could see into her eyes. She was half-dazed, but she gazed back at him, her hot breath mingling with his.

"Will you do as I say?" The question was grave, deadly serious. His grip on her wrists was almost painful, and he was using his body weight to bear down on her so that she could barely catch a breath.

She couldn't hold up against him. She was powerless to resist him. As a teenage girl she'd found the strength to deny him, defy him, time and again. But now she was a woman, with a woman's needs, and years of dreaming of him to haunt her. She angled her wrists in his so that she could bend her fingers and trail them across his own. "Yes," she breathed, tears coming to her eyes.

Jareth's nostrils flared at her response. He dragged his hands down her body to her waist, and flipped her over effortlessly so that she was on her stomach. He grabbed her hips and raised her lower body up so that she was on her hands and knees before him. He nipped at her smooth buttocks, causing her to wiggle incessantly back against him.

He filled his hands with her breasts, and then sheathed himself in her heat, groaning as he did so. He pumped into her, watching her through narrowed eyes as her head tilted back in bliss. Her hair spilled over her back, down and across her chest, brushing his hands.

"Jareth," she moaned, and he grinded against her, causing her ragged moan to become a delighted scream. Her responded to her just as he'd known he would; he was her slave, hers to do with as she pleased, but she had also given him an incredible power over her. It surged through him, and he hungered to get deeper inside of her, to claim her so irrevocably she'd never be able to recite the labyrinth's words to him again.

"_Mine_," he growled against her ear, trailing his lips down her neck. He bit down on the tendon running from her neck to her shoulder, and she bucked back against him so sharply his head fell forward to rest on her upper back. He stroked into her, faster, deeper, and Sarah clenched around him so tightly he roared against her shoulder. He reached down to strum her clit, and her inner muscles tightened around him once more.

They found their release at the same time, shuddering endlessly against one another. Sarah collapsed beneath him onto the bed, her limbs going limp. Jareth went down beside her, propping himself up on his elbow to watch her with a satisfied smile. His fingers trailed down her cheek and shoulder, then down her back.

"You can go now, Jareth," Sarah murmured sleepily, though her eyes were steady on his face. "Thank you for fulfilling my wishes."

His smile widened, and that triumphant, arrogant laugh of his washed over her. "Ah, it's not so easy, Sarah. I've granted you your dreams… and now you must grant me mine."

A chill went down Sarah's spine. She shivered as her body cooled from their heated lovemaking, her eyes widening. "Excuse me?"

"Perhaps you should have researched the Fae before you summoned me, Sweeting. But, did you not know how such things are done? It's happened before between us. I grant you a wish, and you give something to me in return." His fingertips danced over her buttocks, intricate little designs that she tried to ignore.

She should've known. The Fae were devious creatures; even the nicest of them were mischievous. It didn't seem fair that she had to grant a wish of his, in return, when she hadn't even been cognizant of the fact that she'd been summoning him. But that also made sense – things weren't fair in Jareth's world. Somehow, she'd forgotten that. She wondered how many minds he'd boggled with his sensuality.

"Fine," she finally said through clenched teeth, her hands bunching in her pillow. "What is it you want from me?"

"I think you know," he answered, any trace of amusement gone from him now.

"It'd be silly for you to ask anything of me, Jareth. You know I'll say the words." She wouldn't say the words, not after what they'd shared, but she wouldn't let him know that.

"So hasty, Sarah." He slipped his finger under her chin and held her gaze. "Think about what you have just done. What you agreed to while I took you."

Sarah's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You can't be serious."

"You submitted to the claiming of a Fae. You belong to me now." His hand wrapped around the nape of her neck.

"I refuse your claim!" she shouted at him, and fleetingly, she thanked the higher powers her roommate had decided to spend the night at her boyfriend's house.

Jareth's hand tightened on her neck. "Don't even think to defy me," he spoke, his voice low. His power surged in the air around them.

"What do you _want_?" She asked him again, glaring daggers at him. She was afraid of the answer, almost as much as she was looking forward to it.

"You will become the Goblin Queen, Sarah."

"In your dreams!" she yelled at him, and rose from the bed to get away from him.

"No, Sweet… in yours."

J~S~J~S

Sarah sat up in bed gasping, clutching her nightshirt to her as her eyes searched wildly about the room. She pursed her lips together and narrowed her stormy eyes as she looked down at the warm body next to her in the oversized bed.

"Jareth," she ground out through clenched teeth. "You sent me that dream on purpose."

"It was more like, calling up good memories," he murmured in response, folding his arms behind his head and smiling sleepily up at her. "Whatever works to convince you, Sweet."

It'd been weeks since she'd unknowingly summoned him and he'd fulfilled her wishes. Ever since then, he'd been coming to her at the thirteenth hour in the dead of night, claiming her again and again, working diligently to win her over.

"It's not working, so stop it. Unlike the great King of the Underground, I actually have work to do tomorrow." She fluffed her pillow none-too-gently with her fists, and then lay back down beside him, giving him her back.

Undeterred as usual, Jareth rolled toward her and spooned against her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Would it be so ghastly, becoming my queen?" His lips ghosted across her shoulder.

"It's not that, Jareth. I have responsibilities here." She covered his hands with hers at her waist, and relaxed into his arms, cuddling close to his warmth.

"All you must do is wish for them to be gone, Sarah, and you know I will grant it." He sounded so reasonable, but also oblivious to the accountability mortals suffered.

Sarah patted his hands and closed her eyes. If she thought too long on it, she just might ask a boon of the Goblin King. He had always been her biggest temptation.


End file.
